When Life Isn't Like it Should Be
by Naleygirl13
Summary: Haley James has just moved to Tree Hill. She meets friends Brooke and Peyton, she even meets a cute guy, Nathan Scott. But Haley has a secret. Her six month old daughter. Will people change their opinion about Haley when she tells them about Madison?
1. Chapter 1

**When Life Isn't Like it Should Be**

Haley James was getting ready for her first day at Tree Hill High. Haley had just moved there with her mom from Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

A little over a year ago Haley got pregnant, but the father decided he didn't want to be part of the baby's life. She now has a six month old daughter, Madison Grace. Haley moved to Tree Hill so she could get a fresh start without being judged.

As she was trying to fix her make-up she could hear Madison crying in her room. "Mom, can you get Madison?" Haley yelled down the hall to her mom's room. "I'm trying to get ready."

"Yes," her mom said and went into Madison's room. Finally, Haley was ready to go. She grabbed her backpack, Madison, and Madison's diaper bag, so she could drop her off at daycare on her way to school.

After, she dropped Madison off at daycare; she headed to her first day of junior year at Tree Hill High. A year she would never forget.

When Haley finally got to school she went straight to the office to get her schedule.

"Haley James," said Principal Turner. "This is Brooke Davis. She will be showing you around today," he said pointing to a pretty girl with perfect brown hair and green eyes. Mr. Turner left the room and the two girls were left alone.

"So, what's you first class?" Brooke wondered. She was trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Umm, English with Mr. McKenzie," Haley answered.

"Me too. I'll show you where it is," Brooke suggested. "Follow me." Brooke took off down the hall and it seemed like she was the most popular girl in school. Everyone they passed either waved or smiled or something.

"So, where'd you move from?" Brooke wondered while they were sitting in English waiting for class to start.

"Umm, I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin," Haley said. As soon as she said that a girl with blonde curls walked through the door and sat down next to Brooke.

"Hey P. Sawyer," said Brooke. "This is Haley she's knew."

"Hey Haley I'm Peyton," she said as she put out her hand for Haley to shake it.

"Hey Peyton," Haley said and shook her hand.

After, sitting in class for half a day it was finally time for lunch. Brooke asked Haley to sit at her table.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were sitting at the table when Brooke's boyfriend, Lucas Scott, came and sat with them.

"Hey babe," Brooke said to Lucas.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said back and they softly kissed on the lips. "Who's this?" Lucas asked as he sat down.

"I'm Haley," she answered. "I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you Haley. I'm Lucas," he explained.

"So, Haley, Peyton and I are going shopping after school. Want to come?" Brooke asked.

"I would but I really need to find a job," Haley answered. She needed to find a job because her mom's salary would not cover everything for her and Madison.

"My mom has a café and she is always telling me we need extra help," Lucas said. "Why don't you come check it out after school?"

"Sounds great," Haley said.

After, school was over Haley drove over to Karen's Café. Lucas was already there when she got there.

"Hey mom this is Haley. The one I was telling you about," Lucas said.

"Nice to meet you Haley. I'm Karen," she said and she shook Haley's hand. "So you need a job?"

"Badly," Haley admitted.

"Can you start now?" Karen wondered.

"So, you mean I have the job?" Haley asked.

"Yea," Karen answered. "You can start by getting that table," Karen said and pointed to a table in the corner of the room. She handed Haley the papers to write the orders on.

Haley had been working for about half an hour before her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"Haley Bub," Haley's mom said into the other end of the phone. "Madison has a fever, so I had to pick her up from daycare. But I have to go to work now. You have to come home and watch her."

"Mom, I just started my new job," Haley complained.

"I'm sorry Hales. Just tell her you have to go she will understand," her mom assured her.

"Fine," Haley gave in and hung up the phone. "Mrs. Roe, I hate to do this but I've got to go."

"Is everything alright?" Karen asked.

"Yea, it's just a family emergency," Haley explained.

"Ok," Karen said. "I will call you soon and see what times will be convenient for you to work."

"Sounds great," Haley said as she walked out the door and into her car. Then she drove home.

While, she was driving home she realized she hadn't told anyone about Madison. It's not that she was ashamed of her, it's just that she didn't want people to judge her based on Madison. She knew people at school would call her a slut, even though she had never been a slut. She didn't need all that judging. She decided to tell someone when they had really become her friend and wouldn't judge her. Plus, it was nice to be a teenager again, instead of a mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madison had finally gone to sleep, so Haley decided to sit on her front porch and read her favorite book. Just then Lucas walked over to her.

"So, you had to leave work early to come home and read?" Lucas wondered.

"No," Haley answered and closed her book. "How did you know I lived here?"

"I live next door," he answered and pointed to his house. "I saw you out on the swing, so I figured you lived here."

"Well, you figured right," Haley said.

"So, why did you have to come home then?" Lucas wondered. Haley didn't answer. "OK, you don't have to tell me," he said and started to walk towards his house.

"Wait," Haley said to Lucas as he was walking away. "Follow me."

Haley led Lucas into the house. They walked up the stairs and into Madison's room. Haley leaned over the crib and stared proud of her little girl.

"Is she yours?" Lucas asked.

"Yea," Haley answered. "Madison Grace. She had a fever, and my mom had to go to work so I had to come home and watch her."

"You know Haley my mom had me while she was young. She knows what you're going through. You should talk to her, she could help," Lucas explained.

"Maybe I will someday, but you can't tell anyone right now. I need everyone to get to know me before they see Madison because if they don't get to know me first they will just judge me based on her," Haley said.

"I won't tell anyone, unless you tell me too," Lucas promised. "But I'll tell you, my mom tried to hide me, too. It took me a long time to forgive her for it. I don't want that to happen to you and Madison."

"Thanks," Haley said.

"Look, I've got to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow," Lucas explained. "And remember what I just said."

"I will," Haley promised. "Bye."

Haley had the rest of the night alone with Madison. Her mom had to work the night shift at the hospital (she's a nurse). She loved to spend a night with just her daughter.

After, Madison had gone back to sleep, she put a pizza in for herself. Then she put on her favorite movie "The Notebook." The whole night she couldn't help but think of what Lucas said. Was he right? Was she wrong to hide Madison from everyone?

The next day at school Brooke and Peyton were not in Haley's first class, so she decided she would try to meet some new people. As she was walking into the room, she ran into a boy. Both of their books fell on the floor.

"Sorry," Haley said bending down to pick up her books.

"No, it was my fault," the boy said. "I wasn't paying attention."

Haley picked up all her books and when she looked up she saw the boys face for the first time. He had gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was perfect.

Nathan (the boy, this is his point of view) looked up and saw the gorl he had bumped into. She had beautiful hazel eyes and long curly light brown hair (how Haley wore it in season 3).

"I'm Nathan," he said still stunned by her beauty. We was trying to figure out why he had never seen her before.

"Haley," she said. "I'm new here."

"Well, do you want me to show you around during lunch?" Nathan wondered.

"I'd like that," Haley answered. As they made their way to the classroom there were only two chairs left. And luckily they were next to each other, by the window.

"And this is the gym," Nathan said as he was giving her the tour of the school. "This is one of my most favorite places to be."

"So, you're a basketball player?" Haley asked as she sat on the bleachers.

"Yea," he answered. "It's basically my life." He sat on the bleachers with her. "I love it; at least I think I still do. My dad just pushed me so hard its not even fun anymore."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But it looks like you're really good. Your name is on the wall a lot," Haley pointed out.

"Yep, I am good," Nathan boasted. He had a proud look on his face but it made Haley laugh, then Haley's laugh made Nathan laugh, and before long they were both holding their stomachs in pain.

When they calmed down Nathan turned and looked at Haley seriously. "Haley, I was wondering if you wanted you grab a bite to eat or something on Saturday?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, I would love to," Haley answered. Just then they heard the bell ring and it was time to go to their next class.

"Haley, where were you at lunch today?" Brooke wondered when they were back in the classroom.

"Umm, nowhere," she answered. "What do you know about Nathan Scott?"

"Well, he's a total hotty, but a huge jerk," Brooke said. "Peyton, used to date him and he didn't treat her very good. Why?"

"Oh, I just heard someone talk about him, so I was just wondering who he was," Haley lied. She was having second thoughts about him. She knew Brooke wouldn't be lying to her, but maybe he's changed. She decided to give him a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 i hope you like it**

Chapter 3

Haley had Madison for the afternoon, after school, because Karen didn't need her in the café. She needed an outfit for her date with Nathan, and she was really thinking about what Lucas had said, so she decided to take Madison to the mall.

"What do you think of this one, Maddie?" Haley asked of course not expecting an answer because she is six months. Madison made a scrunched up face as to say she didn't like it.

"Yea, I didn't really like that one, either," Haley explained. After, about thirty minutes she found the perfect outfit to wear. She was about to leave when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Haley," she heard it say again. She turned around and saw Brooke and Peyton walking towards her. Crap, she thought.

"Hey, Haley didn't expect to see you here," Brooke said as she got closer. Haley smiled at her with a fake smile. It's not that she didn't like them because she did; it was that she had Madison with her right now. She didn't know what they would think about her.

"Are you babysitting?" Peyton wondered when she saw the stroller.

"Umm, no not exactly," Haley answered.

"Is she you sister?" Brooke asked.

"No," Haley said.

"Is she…. Is she yours?" Brooke wondered.

"Umm, yah," Haley said. She could see the surprised looks on their faces. They looked surprised that she had a kid but also because she didn't tell them.

"She's precious," Brooke said. She wanted Haley to know that this wasn't going to change her opinion about her. "What's her name?"

"Madison Grace," Haley answered. She rubbed the little brown curls coming out of Madison's head.

"Aww, that name is so cute," Peyton said. Haley was really surprised by their reactions. She thought they might call her a slut or whore. She knew that she wasn't, but no one even knew the whole story. I guess Peyton and Brooke were already her friends. Maybe she was just being paranoid about the whole thing.

"Thanks," Haley said. "Umm, I have to get her home, but I will see you both at school tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Haley and Madison," Brooke said. Haley took the stroller and walked towards the exit.

"That didn't go to bad," Haley said to Madison as they were on their way out. Madison smiled as to say yes. They walked out of the mall with Haley's new outfit she planned to wear on Saturday.

Saturday

Brooke and Lucas were going on a date to the bar they had had their first date at.

Ding dong, went the doorbell. Brooke ran down from her bedroom to answer the door. When she opened it she saw Lucas standing in the doorway with a dozen roses.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey pretty girl. Ready to go?" Lucas asked. Brooke grabbed her coat and Lucas opened the door for her and they were on their way to the bar.

At the bar they played pool, and of course Brooke won.

"Hey babe, did you know Haley had a daughter?" Brooke asked Lucas as she was shooting at one of her pool balls.

"How did you know?" Lucas wondered not answering her question. He thought Brooke might get mad if she found out he knew before she did.

"I saw her at the mall with Madison. That's her name," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Lucas said.

They carried on with their conversation. They drank some beer, but not enough to get either of them drunk. Then they were ready to go back to Brooke's house. Of course no one was home because she was an only child and her parents were always out of town or not home.

Lucas walked Brooke to the doorstep. They shared a long passionate kiss. "Come inside," Brooke said pulling his shirt towards the door. They both walked inside and into Brooke's living room, and started kissing. They made their way up to Brooke's room, and I think you can figure out what happens from there.

**Next up is Haley and Nathans date!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone. Thanks for the comments!! I hope you like it chapter. Its got some Naley and Laley!!**

Chapter 4

Haley was frantically running around her house looking for her purse. She was almost ready for her date with Nathan. She decided to wear her hair curly, with her new outfit she bought the other day.

Karen promised to watch Madison while Haley was on her date. Her mom met a few friends and was going out to dinner with them so Karen volunteered.

She finally found her purse under a pile of dirty laundry in the hall. She picked up Madison and her diaper bag, and took her next door to Karen's house.

Haley walked up to Karen's porch and knocked on the door, and Karen opened it.

"Hey Karen, think you so much for watching Madison," Haley said. "I won't be too long."

"Haley its fine," Karen said. "Just go out and have a good time."

"Thanks again Karen," Haley handed her Madison and her diaper bag. "Bye Maddie, mommy will miss you."

Karen waved to her as she walked back to her house. She had just enough time to reapply some lip gloss before Nathan got there.

Haley heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Nathan was standing at the door with some flowers. He looked even more gorgeous than he had a few days ago.

"Haley, you look beautiful," Nathan said. "I got these for you," he handed her the flowers. She wanted to take them inside, but there was baby stuff all over the living room. It wasn't bad to let her friends know, but she was scared it would scare him away.

"Thanks," Haley said. She barely opened the door and sat the flowers on the chair by the door. "Ready to go?" Haley wondered.

"Yea," he answered. He led her down the driveway to his car. He had a brand new eclipse. Great he's rich, Haley thought. Nathan opened the door for her, and she got in.

"So where are we going?" Haley asked when they were on their way to their destination.

"It's a surprise," he answered. A few minutes mater Nathan stopped the car. He got out, walked around the car, and opened Haley's door. Haley could see they were in the park.

He took her hand and led her over to a huge oak tree. When they made their way around the tree, there was a picnic blanket and basket, with candles all around.

"Nathan, it's so beautiful," Haley said in awe. She had the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't smiled like that since Madison was born.

She and Nathan both sat down on the blanket. They ate dinner, talked, and laughed. Time went by too fast. When Haley looked down at her watch, it read 10:00 P.M. She promised Karen she would be home by 10:30.

"Nathan, umm, I have to be home by 10:30," Haley said.

"Curfew," Nathan wondered.

"Something like that," Haley said. They both got up and cleaned up the blanket and food. Then they got back into Nathan's car.

Nathan walked Haley to her doorstep. He tried to kiss her good night, but she just twitched and took a step back. Nathan was really confused. No girl had ever stepped back when he tried to kiss them. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Haley said. And before he could say anything she ran inside and shut the door. She thought she was over that night about a year ago. She thought she had gotten through it but I guess not.

Monday

Haley was at her locker when Lucas came up to her. "I saw you with Nathan last night," Lucas told her.

"Are you spying on me?" Haley joked.

"Nope, I was coming home from somewhere and I saw his car," Lucas explained.

"Do you him?" Haley asked.

"You could say that. He's my brother," Lucas answered.

"How come he doesn't live with you?" Haley wondered.

"It's a long story. His jerk of a dad left my mom before I was born for Nathan's mom. And now he's got a jerk for a son," Lucas explained.

"Why does everyone say he's a jerk?" Haley wondered. "He was really nice to me."

"That's how he plays you," Lucas said. "All he wants from you is sex," Lucas explained. "He's only going to use you."

"How do you know I'm not different from all the others?" Haley asked.

"Because I've seen him to this to a million girls," Lucas answered. "I don't want him to do to you what that other guy did. It just wouldn't be fair."

"You don't even know the whole story about Jordan (the other guy). No one does. And Nathan would never do something like that," Haley yelled.

"He would if you gave him a chance," Lucas said calmly. He knew that Haley was getting upset.

"No, he wouldn't," Haley yelled. She broke down crying.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to warn you," he explained. He hugged her and let her cry into his arms.

**The next update may take a while because my lil sis is havin open heart surger tomorrow (Monday). **

**Just bare with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone im sorry this took so long. I have been really busy but i will try to make them closer now. **

**Just to let everyone know i am a huge Brucas fan. I do not like Leyton so everyone who is a brucas fan and is reading this please dont stop. This chapter is for the good of the story but i have an idea in mind tht u might like.**

**Enough chit chat heres ur update!!**

Chapter 5

"Hey babe," said Lucas. He kissed the girl lightly on her cheek.

"Hey Luke," Peyton said back. Then she looked down at her artwork she was working on. Lucas could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's just that Brooke's my best friend. It doesn't feel right betraying her like this," Peyton answered. Lucas new what she meant. He had just finished telling Haley not to go out with Nathan for this reason, and here he is doing it to Brooke.

"Well, Peyton, I want to be with Brooke if that's what it takes," Lucas said.

"Then we can be together? For real?" Peyton wondered.

"For real," Lucas answered.

Brooke had just come back from the mall. She opened her laptop to check out Peyton's webcam. She turned it on and when she did she saw a picture of Peyton and Lucas on the screen.

"Brooke is nothing to me. I want you," she heard Lucas say. Was this some kind of joke? "I will break up with her today."

"I know, but I still feel bad that we've been sneaking behind her back for a month," Peyton said. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I have to go, but I will see you later," Lucas said and kissed her on the forehead.

This was too much for Brooke. She burst into tears. She couldn't believe it was happening to her.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She figured it was Lucas coming to break up with her. She washed her face real quick, so you couldn't tell she was crying. Then she went to open the door. There standing in her doorway was a handsome boy with blonde shaggy hair.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said and Brooke knew that was the last time she would hear him call her that. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Brooke said.

"You know I'll always love you Brooke. But I just don't think we are good together as a couple. I think for right now we should just be friends," Lucas explained.

"Are you sure I wasn't anything to you? A waist of your time?" Brooke wondered quoting his words.

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas wondered.

"Well, next time you and my best friend want to sneak around behind my back you might want to tell her to her webcam off," Brooke answered.

"Brooke, I can explain," Lucas started.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave," she said and she could feel the tears about to roll down her cheeks.

"Brooke….I," Lucas tried again.

"Lucas don't," Brooke said. "Just leave." She watched the man she had given her whole heart to walk out the door, maybe forever. He didn't take her heart with him though he ripped it out and stomped it n the ground. She didn't know if she would ever be able to trust anyone again.

After, awhile Brooke needed to talk to someone, since she couldn't talk to Peyton so she decided to go over to Haley's.

She wasn't in the mood to drive, so she decided to walk, to clear her head.

Finally, she made it to Haley's house. She rang the doorbell. Haley opened it with Madison on her hip.

"Hey Brooke," she said as she opened the door. She could tell she had been crying because her face was puffy. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Brooke answered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Haley said. They walked inside and Haley put Madison in her playpen. "Ok, so tell me everything."

"Well, I guess it started about a month ago when my boy friend and my best friend started going behind my back," Brooke started.

"Peyton and Lucas?" Haley wondered.

"Yes," Brooke answered. "And I just found out today by watching her webcam. Then Lucas broke up with me. I lost my boyfriend and best friend in the same day. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need to talk," Haley said.

"Thanks," Brooke said. Just then Madison started crying.

"Hold on a minute," Haley said. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle. Then she picked up Madison and sat on the couch. "Ok, go on."

Brooke and Haley talked all night. Haley really helped Brooke. Their friendship became closer as another one fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6

** Heres ur update everyone i hope u like it and no more updates until u comment more on here on or my thread at the CW.**

Chapter 6

The next day Haley was walking into school when Nathan came up next to her. "So, are we on for tonight?" Nathan wondered.

"Umm, yea," Haley answered. He took her hand and they walked towards the school.

Lucas was watching this and he frowned. He knew Nathan would play her but he had too much going on with Peyton and Brooke. He saw Peyton walking and he ran up to her.

"Peyton," he said as he reached her.

"Hey Luke," Peyton said. "Have you seen Brooke?"

"Umm, no, but there's something I need to tell you," Lucas answered.

"What is it?" Peyton wondered.

"Well, yesterday I went to Brooke's house to break up with her, which I did, but she found out about our secret, because you left your webcam on and she saw it," Lucas explained. "She was really mad and won't answer her phone. My guess is she didn't come to school today."

"I've got to go talk to her," Peyton said. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Good luck," Lucas said.

Brooke woke up the next day and she felt aweful. Her head hurt and he stomach and she though she might throw up, but she had not been drinking, so she couldn't be on a hangover. She decided against going to school.

She had just got finished with throwing up when she heard a knock on the door. She struggled to walk downstairs and answer it. She opened the door and saw Peyton.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked harshly.

"I didn't see you at school and I was worried so I came to check on you," Peyton explained.

"Peyton, you can't just cheat on me with my boyfriend, then come to my house and ask me if I'm ok, as if nothing ever happened," Brooke yelled.

"Booke….. I," Peyton started.

Brooke cut her off. "Peyton, I'm not feeling good, and I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now, so please just leave."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Peyton wondered walking towards the door.

"Not really," Brooke answered. Peyton walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Brooke one more time before leaving.

Nathan picked up Haley at her house. They were just going back to Nathan's apartment to watch some movies. This made Haley kind of nervous though.

Her mom was home, so she could watch Madison because she didn't want to have to go over to Lucas's house after what he did to Brooke.

Nathan walked up to the door and rand the doorbell. Haley answered the door.

"Haley you look amazing," Nathan complimented.

"Why thank you," Haley said. He escorted her to his car and opened the door. When they reached his apartment he let her out and they walked in.

"Nice," Haley said as she walked in the door. "It's a little messy though," she laughed seeing all the take out and pizza boxes.

"Yea, sorry about that living here with no adults sometimes I forget I have to clean up my own messes," Nathan explained.

"So, if you don't mind me asking why do you live by yourself?" Haley wondered.

"It's my dad," Nathan answered. "You would understand if you knew him."

"Oh," Haley said. "So, what movies did you get?"

"Well, I have no idea what girls like so I thought you could order a movie off paper- view," he said.

He handed her the remote and she looked through the movies, while he went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

"How about The Notebook?" Haley wondered.

"Whatever you want," Nathan answered. She bought the movie and turned it on. Nathan walked into the room with the popcorn and sat on the couch next to her.

They were half way into the movie when Nathan attempted again to kiss Haley. Again, she twitched and scooted over.

"I'm sorry," Haley said. "I just can't."

Nathan wasn't just going to ignore it this time. He knew something was wrong. "Hales, you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me," he said. Haley wanted to tell him her deepest darkest secret. Something she has never told anyone.

"Can we take a walk?" Haley wondered.

"Of course," Nathan answered.

They walked out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk. "So, if you want to talk I'll listen," Nathan said.

"Ok," Haley answered. "I guess it starts about two years ago, in my old town. This guy names Jordan and I started going out. We were really in love. We were together all the time. After, a few months he wanted to have sex, but I wasn't ready. For awhile he was ok with that but then he couldn't wait. We went to make out in his bedroom one night and he decided to go further. He started to rake off my shirt," Haley was balling by this point. "I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't. He didn't stop until he got what he wanted." Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't think she could stand any longer so she sat down on a park bench.

"I'm sorry Hales," Nathan didn't know what to say. "I promise on my life I would never do anything like that to you."

"There's more," Haley explained. "I..I..I.. I have a daughter now. Her name is Madison Grace. Jordan didn't want her and I wanted a fresh start, so we moved to Tree Hill to start over."

Nathan really didn't know what to say now. He was speechless.

"I'll let you take all this in," Haley said. "I'm going to walk home to clear my head."

"O..ok," Nathan said. He watched speechless and Haley walked away. He knew he had messed up by not saying anything.

Haley finally reached her house. Her face was still red from crying. She walked in the door and went up to Madison's room. She found her lying in her crib still awake.

"What're you doing awake?" she asked. Haley picked up Madison and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I love you baby girl," she said. Madison looked up at her mom and smiled.

Haley sang Madison a lullaby and before long she was asleep in Haley's arms. Haley put her into her crib and walked downstairs. As soon as she did she heard the doorbell ring, and she went to answer it. She saw Brooke in her doorway crying.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley wondered.

"Haley, how did you know you were P…P..Pregnant?" Brooke asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy everyone sorry it took so long i had spring break last week and i went to the lake for a couple of days. Hope you like the chapter and please leave some comments!! )**

Chapter 7

Haley was surprised and confused. "Umm, why?" she wondered, knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Because I think I might be," Brooke answered.

"Well, I started to feel sick all the time, and we didn't use protection so..," Haley answered. Brooke started to cry. "Come sit down," Haley suggested. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "Talk to me."

"I don't know," Brooke started. "I was sick to my stomach earlier, so I didn't go to school, but then in the afternoon I felt fine."

"Well, if you are pregnant than it could be morning sickness. Not that I'm saying you are. It could just be a bug that doesn't last the whole day," Haley suggested.

"Should I take a test?" Brooke wondered.

"I guess it's the only way to know for sure," Haley answered.

Haley asked her mom to stay home with Madison while she and Brooke went out.

After, they picked up the test then they went back to Brooke's house because her parents were never home and they thought they would be safer. Haley waited patiently in Brooke's room while she took the test.

A few minutes later Brooke came out crying. She showed Haley the test and it was pink which means positive.

"You know sometimes those are wrong," Haley assured Brooke.

"I'm afraid it's not," Brooke explained. What was she going to do? Her mind was racing in a hundred different directions. Would she keep the baby? Of course she would she wouldn't kill it, would she? What would Lucas say?

"What're you going to do?" asked Haley sympathetically. "Are you going to tell Lucas?"

"He doesn't deserve to know," Brooke answered. Brooke broke down into tears. "I just don't know what to do."

"It's hard at the beginning Brooke, but you'll figure everything out. Trust me."

"I know," Brooke said. "If you don't mind I would like to be alone right now."

"Of course," Haley said. "Call me tomorrow."

"Ok," Brooke answered. Haley walked out the door and into her car. She drove to her house and when she got there she saw someone sitting on the steps. She got out of her car, and walked up to see who it was. She walked closer to find it was Nathan.

"What're you doing here?" she wondered but not in a mean way.

"I've been walking around all night thinking," he started. "It doesn't matter to me if you have a daughter. I know you want to change and start over and not be judged. Well, I won't judge you. I just want to get to know the real you and maybe, if you allow Madison."

Haley didn't know what to say. Without thinking she looked yp and just kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss and Haley wanted it to last forever, but unfortunately all kisses end sometime. "It's ok with me," she said and Nathan kissed her this time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The next day Haley was at school and she saw Brooke. "Hey Brooke," she said. "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I puked my guts out before I came to school, but I feel better," Brooke half joked.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the clinic to find out for sure, and if you want I'll go with you," Haley suggested.

"I guess I'm going to have to face it sometime," Brooke said. "But I guess I'd feel better if you came."

"Of course," Haley said. "I have to go to English now, but I'll meet you after school.

"Ok," Brooke said. Haley walked off to class and Brooke was standing on the quad alone.

"Peyton walked over to where Brooke was standing. "Hey Brooke," she said boldly.

"Not now Peyton," Brooke warned. "I have too much going on right now; I don't need to deal with you too."

"Tell me about it," Peyton begged. Brooke began to get frustrated. Why couldn't she realize what she had done, and that it had hurt her?

"Peyton, there is no way. I'm not just going to tell you my problems after what you did to me," Brooke explained angrily.

"I said I was sorry, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't," Peyton said.

"Sorry doesn't work now Peyton. Sorry only works when your four and you stole someone's toy, but not for something like this. You can't just say sorry and expect me to forgive you like that," Brooke yelled.

"What can I do Brooke? I'll do anything," Peyton begged.

"You can stay away from me," Brooke answered. She walked away before Peyton could answer. Lucas walked up to Peyton.

"She still mad?" Lucas wondered.

"Yep."

"She'll come around," he assured her.

"I don't think she will," Peyton cried. She didn't know what to do. She lost her best friend for a boy? Whatever happened to Hoes over Bros?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After school Haley met Brooke in the parking lot. "Are you ready?" Haley wondered.

"I don't think I'll ever be." Brooke answered. Haley would see Brooke's whole body shaking.

"Calm down Brooke. Everything will be fine," she assured her.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked.

"Because I've been down this road before, remember?" Haley asked. "It's hard at first, but I swear it gets easier."

"Ok, I trust you." They both got in the car and drove to the clinic.

They waited in the waiting room chairs until a nurse came out. "Brooke Davis," she said.

"That's me," answered Brooke.

"Come this way." Brooke followed the nurse into a room. Haley sat in the waiting room and picked up a People Magazine to read while she was waiting.

After a while Brooke was finally done. "Thank you Miss Davis we will tell you the results in a few hours."

"Thanks you," said Brooke. She walked out and joined Haley in the waiting room. Haley gave Brooke a hug and they walked out together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. so its been like 4 months since i updated, but i just felt the urge to update. So i hope you like it and leave some comments.**

Chapter Eight

Haley had invited Nathan over to spend a night with her and Madison. Around six Nathan rang the doorbell and Haley answered it. She invited them in.

"Sorry, it's kind of dirty. It's hard to clean a lot when you have a little one around." Haley joked. "Well, I rented some movies and ordered some pizza, if that's ok with you?"

"Perfect," Nathan said.

"Oh, and I need to introduce you to someone," Haley said. She went over to Madison's swing and picked her up. "Nathan this is Madison, Madison this is Nathan." Nathan smiled it had to be the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had Haley's beautiful hazel eyes and little brown curls sticking up from her head.

"Hello, Madison," he said and could see her smile.

"She likes you," Haley smiled. "She doesn't like everyone so you're lucky."

"She's so cute," Nathan said.

"Thanks. So, do you want to pick out a movie?" Haley asked.

"You can pick it out," Nathan said.

"Ok." Haley looked through the movies she rented and picked out Anchorman. "I love this one, it's just a classic," she said holding it up.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Ok, if you could hold Madison I'll go get the pizza and drinks," Haley said. She handed him to Nathan and showed him how to hold her. She started bawling.

"She's in an I-only-want-my-mommy-to-hold-me stage," Haley said from the kitchen. "Sorry, I'll be right there." She grabbed the pizza box and some cokes.

"I didn't know what kind of pizza you wanted so I ordered pepperoni," she said as she was walking back into the living room.

"You can never go wrong with pepperoni," Nathan said. Madison had stopped crying and was looking at Nathan's face.

"Wow, she really likes you. Sometimes she doesn't even stop crying if my mom is holding her," Haley smiled. "I'm glad you all are hitting it off." Haley decided to let Nathan keep holding Madison. She had to take advantage of being a little Madison free.

Haley set out the pizza and they each took a piece and then Haley turned on the movie. By the time it was over Madison was fast asleep in Nathan's arms.

"Well, I better go put the booger in her crib," Haley said.

"Can I help?" Nathan asked. He had never really been around babies much in his life, but it was kind of fun.

"Um, sure," Haley said. She took Madison from Nathan carefully without waking her up and took her up the stairs to her room Nathan following. She set her down in her crib and they both looked over and smiled.

"Thanks for a great night," Haley said. "You really helped me out a lot."

"Anytime," Nathan said. They both looked at her one more time then left the room. It was getting late so they went out on Haley's front porch.

"I want to think you for being so good about Madison," Haley smiled. "Most guys wouldn't, so I'm glad I found you."

"No problem I love that little girl," Nathan said. Then they shared a long passionate kiss before Nathan had to get into his car and drive home.

X-X-X

The next day at school Brooke couldn't concentrate, so she left. She was supposed to get the call today that could affect her life forever, she was so nervous.

Nathan and Haley were sitting at lunch together. "So, do you want to see a movie or something tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry, I promised Brooke I would spend tonight with her," Haley said knowing Brooke would get the results back today. "But can I take a rain check?"

"Of course," Nathan said.

After school Haley noticed she hadn't seen Brooke all day, so she figured she had already gone home. She got in her car and drove to Brooke's. She knocked on the door and Brooke answered.

"Hey, why weren't you at school today?" Haley asked.

"I couldn't concentrate," Brooke answered.

"Well, have you gotten the call yet?" Haley asked.

"No, not yet," Brooke said. "Do you want to come in I just made some tea." Haley nodded and stepped into Brooke's house. It was a huge white house with a red front door and Haley thought it was one of the prettiest houses she had ever seen.

Brooke fixed Haley a glass of tea. They were talking when Brooke's phone rang. She answered and Haley could hear talking on the other line. "Thank you," Brooke said the hung up.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke cried. "I can't believe it."

**Next up Brooke tells her parents some Naley and be patient on the Brucas youll get some.**


End file.
